Ama-Ra: The Second Divine Avatar
It’s quick to tell the story, but the Demonic Invasion lasted for several generations. War had become a normal part of life, but even Dwarven strength can only hold so long. One day, the weary Dwarves found their lines beginning to crumble, and no reserves left to support them. The generals began to prepare for the unthinkable: to order the evacuation of the great city. Then amidst the dark, churning horde a light shone through. It was a figure dressed in silver chain mail, carrying a hammer in one hand and a pick in the other. These were simple tools, not weapons, but they cut through the demons as if they were smoke. The defenders realized a Dwarven woman had appeared and was pushing back the Demons. They roared and, reenergized, surged forward to meet and her and offer support. When they joined, together they pushed back the Demons to a far tunnel. The woman thrust the handles of her tools into the ground at the opening to the tunnel. Then she said: “I am Ama-Ra, sent by the One God as an avatar to the Dwarves. So long as you keep this hammer and pick safe it will ensure the Demons can come no farther.” She was right. The Demons did not dare to approach the tools, which emitted a soft golden glow. Ama-Ra came back to the city and met with the leaders. She told them, “You have done well to hold back the Demons thus far, because they are creatures whose power comes from the creation of this world. But you cannot hope to hold back the Demon Lords, should they come this way. They will not be able to come near my tools, so you will be safe. But you must keep the tools safe from harm. “The Demons are experts at corruption. You will not be able to keep your whole people pure. You will need those who can trade, or hunt, or seek things to keep your people happy and powerful enough to push back Demon scouts. These activities will inevitably lead to greed and competition, which are the levers the Demons need to turn these souls to their cause. “Therefore, let the women keep the tools safe. The men will go forth and find the supplies needed to maintain the women in their work. Do not let the men come into the heart of the city, and do not let the women deal with outsiders. Their purity is your shield.” The Dwarves saw the wisdom of this. Women would be miners, priests, and warriors deep below the earth. Men would defend from surface threats and handle trading, farming, and gather other surface resources. The families would live in the areas of Karm Lema above ground or just under the surface. Ama-Ra then guided the creation of temples and taught the Dwarves rituals which would strengthen the power of the Holy Tools. Once that was done, she said: “I am going below to battle the Demon Lords. If I am successful, I will trap them for an age. I will not return. Do not seek me, nor seek the treasures you lost below. All the earth below these Holy Tools shall be Demon-held. All above it is Dwarf-held. But know that you do not hold this land for yourselves alone—it is your purity that protects all the surface dwellers, though they do not know it.” That was the last that was seen of Ama-Ra, though it is said by the Dwarves that she is still in the fiery roots of the earth, battling the Demon Lords to stalemate. Category:Dwarves Category:History Category:Avatars Category:Getakenak Hills